


Yuri!!! On Ice Lemon Collection

by MuffinJiminie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinJiminie/pseuds/MuffinJiminie
Summary: SOME SMUT FOR YA FILTHY SELVES





	1. Viktuuri (Sex On Ice) Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Viktor catches Yuuri masturbating to him, he lets some feelings slip out and so does Yuuri. (Happens after Episode 7)

After a long day of practicing on the ice, Victor and Yuri headed back to their hotel.

"Victor! I'll be getting in the shower!" Yuri called out before stepping into the bathroom.

"Take your time in there!" Victor yelled back.

Yuri's P.O.V.

I remove my glasses and get undressed.

I begin running the shower and step in, letting the semi-hot water drench my face and hair.

I touch my lips and think of the events that transpired early today.

Viktor's lips caressing my chapped, cold ones in the arena, and in front of all those people...

I can only imagine how angry Yurio must be back in Russia.

"I'm screwed..."

Suddenly thoughts of Victor sneak into my head and I am turned on by them.

I blush and look at my surroundings.

"Viktor is still here right? I don't know..."

But the Eros side of me took over and my hands began snaking down my body to my erection.

I sat down on the ledge, seat type thing in the shower. And began fulfilling my own sexual desires.

"A-AhhaA!!"

"Yuri?"

Viktor's P.O.V.

I had my index and thumb on my chin as I flipped to the next page in my book.

But I was too lost in my thoughts to absorb a single word.

I flashed back to the kiss.

Yuri looked so happy to see me and then I pounced on him and kissed him.

"That was the only thing I could think of that would surprise you more than you surprised me."

That is what I had said at the time.

But was that the real reason for what I had done? Is that justifiable?

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"A-AhhaA!!"

"Yuri?" I called out to him. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Nnghnn!! A-Ah!!"

"Oh my god he is..." I thought in surprise.

I tip toed and peeked in through the crack in the bathroom door.

I could only see Yuri's back pressed against the glass with his right arms moving up and down.

"Oh. Oh my..." I accidentally said out loud.

Yuri literally leaves the ground for the moment and turns in horror to face me.

"V-Viktor?! Oh god did you-Agh!!"

He puts his hands over his face and starts shaking.

"V-Victor? Did you see? Oh my god!"

He started making some very strange strained sobbing noises.

I step into the shower and turn off the water.

I grab Yuuri's face and look him in the eyes.

"Yuuri, what were you doing that too?"

He blushed and looked away, so I positioned his face back so he was facing me.

"W-Well...He's sitting right in front of me..." Yuri said his face turning red.

It took me a bit, but it finally struck me.

I pointed to myself, tilting my head to the side.

"Eh?"

"I love you Viktor, your ever-changing personality, the way you point out all my flaws so I can improve myself in so many ways, your bright smile, your graceful dance, I love everything," Yuri said, a giant blush forming on his face.

"I'm sorry.." he mutters turning away. "This must sound stupid...especially with how perfect you are..."

I smash my lips against his.

"Don't ever say that. I''m human, I have my flaws too."

I smash my lips against him again.

"I won't ever let you say that I'm perfect again. And I won't let you say that you don't belong."

Yuri smiled at me and I left him alone to finish what he was doing.


	2. Viktuuri (Sex On Ice) Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up to Viktor's arms wrapped around him and he doesn't know exactly what to do about it.  
> Yuuri naughty thoughts intensify and things quickly get sexually out of hand

Yuri P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened, I saw Viktor sleeping peacefully in front of me, his right arm cradled protectively around me.

"V-Viktor?!" I squeak in surprise.

Red flushed right to my face and I realized at that moment I had fucked up.

"Viktor! Please wake up!" I stuttered out.

He groaned and his hand went further down my body.

I sighed in defeat.

"Viktor! Please wake up!" I hissed.

He stirred in his sleep, his left arm only moving farther downwards.

"A-ah!!"

I covered my mouth quickly and hoped that Viktor didn't hear me.

I blinked but then looked down and saw Viktor staring up at me.

"Naughty boy. Thinking such dirty things about your coach." Viktor said his hand on my chin. "You should be ashamed of yourself Yuri~." He had a smirk on his face that meant he was up to no good. "I think I might have to punish you~"

I blushed as Viktor stood up and began removing his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Viktor climbed atop me and pinned my wrists behind my head.

Viktor unbuttoned the buttons on my shirt. As he finished he kissed my neck and began sucking on the soft flesh.

"Nngh! V-Victor!" I moaned out, my fists tightening. "A-aAh!!"

Once my the shirt was unbuttoned all the way unbuttoned he began tweaking at my nipples. Twisting and prodding at them.

"Aah! Naha!!"

Viktor licked one and began kissing me again, his tongue furiously dancing with mine.

Victor stroked my hair and smiled at me.

"I love it when you're the submissive uke Yuri." he said to me.

"Oh really?" I said smirking at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Viktor asked before I rolled over sending Viktor to the bottom.

I took off my glasses and licked my lips like I did in my Eros performance.

 

I kissed Viktor on the neck and roughly sucking on different parts of his neck.

"Ah! Ah!"

"Awww, getting excited already?"

Break P.O.V.

"I think I like it better when you're submissive..." Viktor thought seeing the innocent but "I'm up to nothing that will benefit me or anything around me" smirk on Yuri's face.

Yuri sat on Viktor's lap and smiled.

"I have my kinks too~," Yuri said putting a finger on his lips and smiling. "I'm an adult as well..."

Yuri goes over to his suitcase and leaves Viktor vulnerable. 

To what might you ask? Let's see.

Viktor sneaks up from behind Yuuri.

"Did you think you could get away from me?" Viktor asks smiling.

He pressed Yuri up against the wall and licked the slightly younger male's neck.

"A-ahh~" Yuri moaned as he shivered.

Viktor removed his uke's pants and fingered at Yuri's erection.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Viktor said his finger seductively on his lip.

"A-aHh!!"

Yuri's moans turned him on. Oh yes, they turned him on a lot.

Viktor grinded his hips on the younger male's crotch and smiled.

"Don't you like that Yuri?"

"Y-Yes!"

Viktor kissed Yuri again and slid his arm around to Yuri's back.

He groped his ass before sliding his tongue swiftly into Yuri's mouth.

Yuri closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss... 

"V-Viktor..."

Yuri removed the boy's boxers and lined himself up at the entrance of the boy's hole.

"V-Victor..." Yuri breathed out. "D-Don't tease me..."

Viktor smiled at him.

"Whatever you say."

Viktor thrust in roughly, earning himself many moans from the raven haired boy.

"A-AaHH! Y-Yes! AhAhHH!!"

Yuri moved his hips in sync with Viktor thrusting earning them both pleasure.

"A-Ahahhh!" Viktor moans. "Y-Yess!!"

"Ahhahhh! Ahhnn!!"

Viktor kisses Yuri and Yuri kisses him back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"A-Ahh! Y-Yuri! I'm close~"

"Y-Yeah! D-Do it!"

"Y-YuRII!!"

"V-VIkToR!!"

They released and they let out shaky breaths.

"So how was your first time Yuri?" Viktor asked as they fell on the ground.

"It was amazing..."

They sat in silence for a while before Yuri got up and went back to his suitcase.

"Kinky lil shit." I mumbled under my breath.

He comes back with some handcuffs and he smirks at me.

"Ready for some real fun Viktor?" he asks, his voice smooth like velvet.

"Always."


	3. Otabek x Yurio (Ride me like my motorcycle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio accidentally gets drunk. Sexual insanity ensues

Yuri's P.O.V.

He's beautiful on Ice.

The way his... what the hell?

What am I talking about?

He's just a friend to me...Right?

(Me: *screaming* AND YOU SAY HE'S JUST A FRIEND)

But my only friend...

I-I'M NOT GAY SO DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!! 

BAAAAAKA

Anyway, I was heading to Otabek's place for the weekend and I feel so anxious for some reason.

The blood keeps rushing to my cheeks and I can't stop thinking about him...

Am I still not gay, right?

After a while, the plane lands and I take out my phone to tell Otabek that I'm here.

Ohh god...

(TIMESKIP)

I step into the elevator at Otabek's apartment. We both stood there in an awkward silence.

I hate awkward silence, but you never know how to break the awkward silence! MAKING IT EVEN MORE FUCKING AWKWARD.

I feel like kicking out the door and just taking the stairs the rest of the way up.

Otabek stepped out first and led to me his apartment. 

He unlocked the door and sent me inside.

"Took that elevator long enough." I grumble. "OTABEK! DO YOU HAVE WIFI?!"

"IT'S ON THE FRIDGE."

Once I track down the wifi password and network I open up Instagram and I SWEAR TO GOD.

NEXT TIME YURI AND VIKTOR POST ANOTHER GAY ASS SELFIE I'M GOING TO PUNCH BOTH OF THEIR LIGHTS OUT.

Otabek came out after a minute and I took this chance to observe his body.

He had on pants...But where was his shirt? And why does he only have a towel slung over his neck?

AND WHY IS HIS SKIN GLOWING?!

IT'S DARK AS HELL IN HERE.

Reminds me of that vine I saw the other day.

"W-Why don't you have a shirt on?! Idiot!" I grumbled covering my face with my hands.

"I wanted to give you something." Otabek said.

And only now do I notice the boxes he had in his arms.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, right? Well, happy Birthday Yurio" Otabek said, a blush appearing on his face.

"T-Thank you."

A smile slowly started appearing on his face and my heart kind of skipped a beat. Or two.

"Let's open these tomorrow..."

He nods and then we sit there in more awkward silence.

It just seems to follow me everywhere.

And then next thing you know, I mistake alcohol for water and now I'm drunk.

What a fortunate turn of events.

Maybe.

I'm going to regret a lot when I wake up in the morning won't I.

Once I tired down, Otabek set me on the couch to rest.

I breathed in his scent of Vanilla and faint alcohol.

"Good night Ice Kitten."

Otabek kissed my forehead and left.

I lay there. Not thinking. But I also thought at the same time.

It didn't really make sense to em either.

His voice...Like sweet chocolate, smooth and delicious...

His body...toned and sexy...

My pants were getting tighter just thinking about it...His body on mine, his lips caressing mine...Oh yes...

The perfect package.

It's arousing me...Tempting me...Ah...

 

I open my eyes and notice the bulge in my pants. It's daring me to think one more dirty thing about someone and spring out.

I grit my teeth.

"Damn!"

I look around.

"No one's here...I guess I could..."

I slide off my pants and my boxers and look at the bulge.

Here goes nothing...

"A-aHhh!!"

I stroke my tip and work my way down.

I teased myself ever so lightly, but becoming more intense as I went along.

I went back to my tip pinching and prodding at it.

"A-aAhhnn!! Beka!"

I bit my lip and tried not to moan.

"Ha-aAhn...Ahnn..."

I felt something begin building up deep inside me. A feeling I just couldn't explain.

"A-ahh! AhaAhH!! aHHHAA!!"

"Yurio? Are you alright?" Otabek asks as he walks into the room still half asleep.

"U-Uhm nothing!" I stammer out "Shit!"

"I'm coming over there Yurio."

"No no no! Everything Ok!"

I saw Otabek's silhouette hovering over me.

I hear hm sniff a couple times.

"Are you touching yourself?" Otabek asks his voice speaking with interest.

"N-No!"

Otabek shines his phone on my face, revealing my half naked from.

"So you WERE touching yourself!" Otabek said his eyebrows rising.

"S-Shut up!"

I got up and looked at Otabek again.

He was only in his boxers this time!

 

"Fuck, my pants are tightening again..."

His abs, his triceps, everything.

I love him...

I slowly walked up to him

"Yurio?" 

I put a finger on my lips and smirked.

I stood up on my tiptoes and smashed my lips with his.

I battled tongue's with him, and I was slowly winning.

"Beka, I can't resist against you anymore..." I said. "It's time."

I pull him over to the couch and I top him, beginning to grind my hips against his.

"A-aHH!!"

His moans are music to my ears.

I kiss him again, each kiss rougher than the last.

When we parted I left a string of saliva in between us as we both gasped for air.

Otabek smirked back up at me and tried to flip me over, but I refused to become submissive that easily.

He sucked and prodded at my nipples, turning me on more than I actually was we began to kiss again.

He looked at my hard on and looked at em dead in the face.

"Do you want to do this yurio? There's no coming back from this." Otabek said.

"Just put in already!" I demanded.

Otabek thrust deep inside of me, myself losing all senses...except pain and desire.

"A-aAhHH!!"

"Nngh.."

He thrust deeper and the pain increased, until slowly it turned into pleasure...

In Regards to love: Eros... Sexual Love, Pleasure on top of pleasure.

"A-Ahh! Y-Yes! More! Please!"

Otabek growled in my ear, "Say my name."

"A-Ahh! NnhnnnAA!! D-Daddy!! A-aAhh!!"

"There we go my kitten."

He kissed me and that feeling came back.

"O-Otabek! I-I'm.."

"Y-Yeah..."

The waves of pleasure wracked my body as he plunged deeper and deeper.

"A-aHhH!! a-AhH!!" 

"Y-Yurio!

"Otabek!!"

I felt his hot cum searing inside of me, warming me up from the inside out.

"A-aAhh!!"

I felt myself release and it felt so good...

My back arched with the movements before Otabek pulled out of me.

We both panted with gigantic blushes on our faces, sweat and cum drenching our bodies.

"T-That.." I breathed out "Was amazing." 

Otabek held up both thuds as he thudded next to me.

"What are we?" I asked

Otabek kissed my head and smiled at me.

"You are my lover. And I will never let you go."

"Thank you"


	4. Yurio x Yuri (Secret Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is horny one night. Kinky and smutty mess ensues

Yurio was busy visiting Hasetsu for a week.

Most assumed that we was only there to ridicule and belittle Yuuri and visit Viktor, but that was not entirely true.

Ya see, Yurio and Yuuri had a little thing going on if ya know what I'm saying.

Oh yes, you heard me correctly, they've had this thing going on for a while now. Nyufufufu.

Yurio and Yuuri a have kept their romance a secret from everyone.

ESPECIALLY PHICHIT.

He would take a selfie of that couple so fast...

Anyway, I digress.

On the night Yurio was scheduled to leave, he decided he had to make it count, he just had to.

He screamed to the sky "YOU'RE TEARING ME APART YURI" Which did not go unheard, for which he was screeching the likes of a bird.

Finally, he could not get his urges off his mind. He snuck out in pursuit of his boyfriend.

Let's see how this turns out eh?

Yurio climbed onto Yuri once he found his room.

"Oi, pork cutlet wake up."

Yuri's eyes opened in slight surprise at the sudden weight on his waist. His surprise formed into a slight smirk as the following words 

"Oh, Yurio? I'm surprised you're coming to visit me at such a late hour." Yuri said.

"Shut up, I'm here now and you are going to deal." Yurio said in slight anger.

Yurio was kissing Yuri with his tongue and already losing the battle.

Yuri grabbed Yurio's firm ass and that slight surprise Yurio got from that was just enough time for Yuri to dominate his partner.

Yuri rolled over, roughly straddling the boy to the bed. He pinned Yurio's hands above his head and smirked at him before whispering in his ear.

"Say my name."

Yurio smirked, a cocky funny smirk.

"Never."

Yuri took Yurio's pants off and smirked.

"Are you sure? I won't go easy on you if you won't say it." Yuri said smirking back up at him. "This is your last chance Yurio."

"You won't be able to break me."

"Fine. Your call."

Yurio's erection sprung free.

"So someone seems excited to see me eh?"

"S-Shut up!"

 

Yuri lined himself up at Yurio's entrance and kissed him.

"If you won't say it yourself, I guess I'll have to make you say it."

Yuri thrust in making Yurio scream out in surprise.

Yuri puts his lips over Yurio's to shut him up for the time being.

"You don't want the whole house to hear us do you?"

"You kinky lil shit!" Yurio growled.

Yuri bit and sucked on the flesh Yurio's neck.

Yurio moved his hips up and down with Yuri's thrusts making them both moan out in pleasure and a little bit of pain.

"A-aHH! a-aHN! y-yES!"

"Don't you like that Yurio?"

Yurio nodded his neck arching back, along with his back.

"I-I'm sorry...But you'll have to enjoy this for now. Because after tonight, we're rivals."

Something flicked inside of Yurio. THAT WASN'T YURI'S DICK OK.

Yurio struggled to rise up, but he did it and next thing you know, Yurio is on top.

"Did you really think you could get away with saying that to me tonight? No."

Yurio climbed on top of Yuri's dick and smirked.

"A-AahH!!"

"Y-Yurio!!"

Yuri smirked and brought Yurio down with him and they began fucking.

Yurio's stomach was rolled on top of Yuri's like he was a seductive exotic dancer or something..Yes.

A sexy belly dancer, seducing the men of the crowd.

"A-AhHhnnN!! Y-Yuri! I-I'm gonna come!!"

"Y-Yess!"

They both came, with ahegao faces.

Tongue's out and everything. Oh yeah, the sex game was that good.

Yuri still had plenty of energy left and Yurio knew this because so did he.

He flipped Yurio over so that fabulous, thick booty was facing him. Courtesy of yaoivoiceovers on Instagram.

Cum dripped down Yuri's chest as the breathed.

"D-Do it Daddy. Tonight I'm all yours." 

"Tonight you're all mine."

Yuri thrust deep inside of his ass making Yuri groan into the sheets. Mostly because that's where his face was turned.

"Remember Yurio, Agape in the streets..."

"Eros in the sheets." Yurio finished smiling.

Yurio parted his ass cheeks for Yuri.

"Do it."

"Good boy."

"A-ahh! A-aHAnn!"

"Y-Yurio, A-ahn! Nn!"

"Y-Yes, Daddy!"

Little did those kinky little shits know that they had an audience.

"I'm totally selling this online." Minako said her camera phone pointed in the crack of the door.

"So this is legal right?" Otabek said from Viktor's phone.

"Horny little shits." Viktor thinks before he had a smirk that spelled mischief on his face "I'm going to blackmail them with this for months. Hey, Minako can you send me that when you're done?"

"Sure"

"I feel uncomfortable." Otabek muttered before leaving the call.

"A-aHAHN! Y-yYurio!!"

"HnnAAhh!! YURI!!!"

They both breathed for air, looking up at the sky.

Yuuri got out of bed and began searching for something underneath the bed.

"Ah! Here they are!" 

Yuuri pulled out something that Yurio had only seen in movies.

Anal beads.

There were only three and he heard they felt amazing but they kind of hurt as well.

"Are you going to use those Yuuri?"

"Yeah. You called me a kinky shit earlier and I wasn't just going to let that slide."

Yurio's ass was already in pain but he decided to not be a lil bitch and suck it up.

Yurio rolled over and Yuuri climbed back onto the bed.

He grabbed the younger boy's hips so his ass was facing him.

"J-Just be gentle alright?"

"Of course."

Yuuri slowly pushed on one bead and Yurio gasped but bit his tongue, after the second one he didn't think he could handle another one, after the final one was inserted into his tender ass soft tears began streaming down his face.

Yuuri kissed underneath Yurio's eyes and licked away the younger boys tears

"I'm done Yurio."

He flicked the remote and Yurio's legs kicked out from under him, narrowly kicking Yuuri in the crotch, in surprise.

"A-AHHh!! Y-YUrI! A-aHHAHhhaAA!!"

Yuuri began sucking on Yurio from the front while the beads did their magic.

"A-aHH! Y-YuURIII!!" 

The boys sexual coil inside of him began twisting.

"Already?!" Yurio thought.

Yurio's back arched violently backwards as streams of cum streamed into Yuuri's mouth.

"A-aHhh!!ah!!"

Yurio panted and a blush was still on his face.

"I hate you so much right now."

Yuuri was taking out the beads and smiled.

"Yeah I love you too."'


	5. Viktor x Yuri X Yurio (Bet!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yurio make a bet. Sexy times in the locker room ensues

Viktor had dragged Yurio to Japan for a training session of which he did not want to attend. But Viktor wouldn't hear of it.

No seriously Yurio really didn't want to go but Viktor dragged him along anyway

(Probably wanted to fuck Otabek but that's none of my business)

Viktor told Yuuri that they would meet up at the Ice Castle rink and that's where he was when Viktor came with poor Yurio in tow.

They went into the locker room and they didn't come out for a while.

Until finally they did.

Yuri P.O.V.

I was practicing on the quad flip until Yurio and Viktor came out.

Viktor had this look on his face that meant he obviously wasn't pleased.

Yurio just looked downright pissed. I mean even more pissed off than usual.

Neither of them had on their skates but they stepped onto the ice anyway.

"OI!! Katsudon get your ass over here!!" Yurio yelled.

I skated over them and the minute I did that, they picked me up by my arms and dragged me into the locker room.

"W-Wait! W-What's going on?!!"

They both looked down at me.

"You see Yuuri, Yurio and I made a little bet..."

"Basically we have to see you can 'do you' better."

Viktor hoisted up Yuuri by the arms and laid him down on the floor.

"I call top!" Yurio demanded climbing on top of Yuuri and straddling his hips down.

"Fine, then I guess I'll bottom." 

"W-Wait what's going on?!"

"Yuuri, do we have your consent? Because if we don't this is considered rape, and that's not how any of us want to be remembered right?"

"R-Right. What's this for anyway?"

"It's a bet to see which one of us would last longer out on the rink."

...

...

...

"JUST CHOOSE ALREADY!!" Yurio yells.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, and then to Yurio and nodded.

Viktor clapped his hands and began hastily removing his pants and Yurio did the same.

Slowly as this was taking place, Yuuri got nervous at the thought of two people penetrating him at once, but maybe they would be gentle with him?

Well, he could say that for Viktor, but since Yurio was the type to hold grudges and had unresolved anger issues, I don't think it would go very well.

"Oh, one more thing!" Viktor said before taking off Yuuri's glasses. "Eros mode on!"

"You're so childish." Yurio said face palming. 

Viktor licked his lips hungrily and nipped at Yuuri's earlobe.

"Hey! No one said you could start yet!"

"All is fair in the game of dom and sub." Viktor said before resuming to sucking on Yuuri's ear before leaving little kisses over his neck.

"Hmph fine." 

Yurio shoved his fingers inside Yuuri's mouth and Yuuri, his Eros side somehow knowing what to do in this situation, began roughly sucking them. Making them slick and wet.

"How about we change you into something a little more comfortable." Viktor whispered seductively in his ear.

"I agree, Vitya." Yurio said with a devious smirk on his face.

Viktor's arms snaked around Yuuri's waist before he unzipped his jacket and began removing his shirt.

Yurio began on his pants and brought them down to Yuuri's ankles.

"You better be ready fro what we're going to do to you pig." Yurio said. "You're not going to be able to walk in the morning."

Beads of sweat kind of appeared on his face.

Viktor's hands got down to Yuuri's erect member.

"Ha, I haven't felt you like this since the banquet."

"V-Viktor!"

Yurio straddled Yuuri down so he was facing him.

"Now you can't keep the prize to yourself Viktor."

Yurio smiles before taking his slick fingers and thrusting them inside of Yuuri's hole, making him gasp out in surprise.

"A-Ahh!!"

"Shut it katsudon."

Yuuri nodded before he felt Viktor's slick fingers sneak up his ass and prod in there.

"A-AhH!!"

"You're going to draw attention to us."

Yuuri nodded as he gripped Viktor's legs in order to stable himself.

"A-Aahh!Uhnn mm.." Yuuri moaned out a blush appearing on his face as he realized the lwed, erotic noises he was making in his Eros mode.

He saw Yurio and Viktor exchange a glance before nodding.

Until they heard someone coming in.

And then the smirks on their faces got even wider.

"Strumming my pain with his fingers..."

Yuuri felt something line up against his holes before they were roughly thrust in.

"A-ahh!!"

The singing stopped and they heard footsteps.

Thank god it was dark in there.

"Y-Yurio! V-Viktor!"

Yurio leaned forwards and kissed Yuuri in order to shut him the hell up.

"Mmph!"

Viktor continued thrusting inside of Yuuri, making him moan deeply into Yurio's kiss as he began shoving his tongue down the older boy's throat.

"Mmph!!"

Yurio separated from Yuuri before thrusting even rougher inside of Yuuri's tight hole.

"Y-Yurio! Viktor!! I-I'm-"

"Try holding it in a little while longer." Viktor said positioning Yuuri so he was riding Viktor's dick.

"A-AAhh!"

Yurio, with his sweat, drenched self-began giving Yuuri a blowjob.

As sensitive as he already was, Yurio's skilled fellatio was not helping at all.

"Y-Yurio!!"

"Oh, so you like that huh?" Yurio asked before teasing the spot once more making lewd sucking noises as he went.

"A-aAhh!!"

Viktor didn't like how much attention Yurio was getting. SO he began squeezing Yuuri's nipples and prodding at them in a rough, sexual manner.

Yuuri flinched at his touch, his cold hands caressing his body, while Yurio was still getting busy down there.

With those lewd noises and shit.

"V-Viktor! I-I'm!!"

"Yeah.." 

Viktor could feel himself reaching his climax and Yurio stopped giving Yuuri his blowjob and began pounding inside of him again.

"YUURI!!"

"VIKTOR!"

"GOD DAMN IIIT!!"

They both panted out afterward, the climax flying everywhere.

"A-ah..Ahh..." Yuuri wanted before falling over in a sweat, cum drenched mess.

Viktor cuddled up next to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him and pecked him on the cheek.

Yurio sat there before finally giving into the cold and cuddling up with the other two.

"We're a nice gay little family." Viktor says, his mouth in a heart shape.

"SHUT UP VIKTOR!!" Yurio yelled before turning over.

"That would be illegal." Yuuri says reaching aorund for his glasses before they cuddled up together again.


	6. Phichit x Yuuri (Can you handle it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit wants to see how long it will take for Yuuri to beg him for mercy.

"You want to do WHAT?!"

That was the yell that rang throughout Detroit, Michigan one night.

"I want to see how long it will take for you to beg for mercy during sex," Phichit says nonchalantly. "It'll be a fun little game!"

Yuuri began sweating. He knew exactly how Phichit got when he played "games" especially one as intense the one he was suggesting.

Last time they decided to play a game, Yuuri ended up with a whole bunch of random people's numbers in his phone, money being thrown on and at him, AND a couple hundred videos being uploaded simultaneously to the internet at once.

Legend says the video is still floating around the internet to this day.

"Y-You know how you get when you play games Phichit! Remember February 14th?" Yuuri stuttered out

"What happened on Valentine's Day?" Phichit asked mischievously tilting his head to the side.

"You know damn well what happened on February 14th," Yuuri said deadpanning.

Phichit laughed before stepping up to Yuuri and dragging his thumb across his bottom lip. 

"Come on Yuuri~! Play with me."

Phichit showed an entirely different side of him during games like this. Especially when he was like this.

And by like this I mean, oh you all know what I mean.

Phichit kissed the slightly older man on the cheek(only by three years) and grabbed Yuuri's shirt pulling him closer to him.

"Fine...I can't resist anyway. You knew I was gonna say yes anyway." Yuuri said sighing before Phichit removed his glasses.

Lust suddenly clouded over the older boys eyes as they became even more rough with the kisses. And it was all because Phichit messed around and bit Yuuri's lip so hard that he drew blood.

Yuuri pinned Phichit's arms above his head and began tongue kissing him, automatically pushing the younger boy's tongue back into his mouth.

When he finally disconnected from the boy, there was a string of saliva in between them and Phichit was a breathing mess.

"A-ah... Y-Yuuri..."

Phichit ran his hands up Yuuri's body taking his shirt with his hands. Yuuri had to temporarily remove his hands from Phichit's wrists in order to remove his own shirt. Phichit did the same, taking his own shirt off with ease.

Yuuri could see Phichit's erection clearer now and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Eyes up here Pork Cutlet," Phichit said, an unfamiliar roughness in his voice. "We can't have you distracted now can we?"

Yuuri chuckled and said, "No, I guess not."

Yuuri pinched at Phichit's left nipple while sucking on the right one, he earned himself some low moans and some feminine sounding ones out of him.

"Someone's really eager to see me aren't they?"

They already discarded the fact that this was supposed to be a stamina/ resistance kinky type shit and was just making out right now.

Until Phichit opened his eyes and spotted a remote on the nightstand.

"Ah yes! Now I remember what I was going to do!"

Phichit, after some type of sexual struggle or some shit managed to get under his bed and to the remote.

"Remember what I said earlier?" Phichit said an extremely mischievous smirk on his face that would put certain people to shame in that category.

Yuuri came back to his right mind, kind of, and realized what that remote was for.

"I-Is that?"

Phichit nodded with an "innocent" laugh.

BItch please that laugh is as innocent as Yuno Gasai. Fuck outta here with that innocent type shit.

Phichit walked over to Yuuri and they both went crashing down onto the bed, Phichit straddling down the hips of the older male before the other had the chance to even get a breath out.

Phichit began sliding down Yuuri's pants and humming "Terra Incognita" while doing so. Why he was humming Terra Incognita is none of my business.

Once they were off he saw the bulge he had felt numerous times as they were kissing.

"My, you really are big Yuuri! And I thought all the questions on the internet I was reading about you were lies!"

Yuuri barely stifled a laugh and continued staring at the fellow skater.

"Turn around," Phichit said crawling off of the older man. "It'll be more fun this way!"

He did that"innocent" ass laugh again. And I won't fucking stand for this shit. Because GOD FUCKING DAMN IT HE ISN'T INNOCENT. Fuck you thought this was, the regular Phichit?

Phichit first stuck his fingers suddenly in Yuuri's mouth and he felt Yuuri's tongue swivel around them.

"You need to get them moist Yuuri!" Phichit said cheerfully before his voice dropped and he said, "It's going to be your lube for the night"

Yuuri nodded before sucking on them rougher, knowing Phichit usually meant what he said.

Drool dripped out the side of Yuuri's mouth because he couldn't swallow all of his salivae due to there being FINGERS IN HIS MOUTH. But I digress.

Phichit finally took his fingers out his mouth as Yuuri gasped for air.

He got Yuuri to roll over and he stuck his fingers in his ass, moving in circular motions in order for the toy to be able to slip in and out easier. While he was doing so he earned some high and some low moans from Yuuri.

Yuuri gripped the sheets roughly as Phichit fingered him and moaned either into the air or into the sheets.

"P-Phichit, just do it!"

"Whatever you say. Yuuri"

Phichit slowly stuck in the "toy" and made Yuuri gasp out in pain, it was only 4 inches in and he already had enough of that shit.

"P-Phichit! That's good!"

Phichit stopped and turned on the remote, the "toy" vibrating in the older males ass.

"A-Agh!! A-AHHhNhNNn!! Oh f-FuCk!!"

Phichit got up, washed his hands, got dressed, and left.

"I'll leave ya to it!"

"P-Ph- AaGHHGG!!"

Sometime later...

"P-PhIchi!! GOD FUCKING- AghHnnnNNN!!!"

Phichit walked back in with two McDonalds bags.

"Sorry, the McDonalds was crowded!"

Yuuri was twitching and jerking from the overstimulation and his face was red an puffy with faint traces ideals running down his face.

"Ok I'm going to take it out now." Phichit said reaching for the toy. "You lasted a good 25 minutes! You're good!"

Yuuri hurried his face in a pillow, not really giving two she's on the fact he was covered in his own cum die to not really being able I do anything haunts the toy because...reasons.

"And that's why we don't let Phichit play games anymore!" Yuuri said with Phichit a blushing mess in the corner.


	7. Mila x Otabek x Yurio (Sexual Threewaay!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Yuri turn Otabek on somehow. They end up screwing in some type of mess during breakfast even though that wasn't the plan.

Happy (Late) Valentines Day ya lonely peeps!   
*Signal Lost*  
Just enjoy the lemon...

"Otabek is mine hag!"

"I won't let you have him Yura!"

Otabek sighed as the two skaters latched themselves onto one of his arms, Mila on the right, and Yuri on the left.

Mila had her tongue stuck out at Yuri and Yuri was shouting Russian profanities.

"Can't we all just get along?" Otabek asked sighing.

"No!"

Their grips tightened as they began shouting more Russian profanities at each other.

"I swear this needs to end..." Otabek thought.

Mila and Yuri were still sending heated glares at each other and in a minute World War 3 was about to break out.

"Looks like there is only one way to settle this, disagreement." Yuri says looking at Mila with a smirk on his face.

"Be prepared to lose shorty."

The window suddenly opened and ice crystals came in riding the wind.

"This doesn't sound like it will end well."

The Next Day...

Otabek walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and a blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning Otabek!"

"Good morning Beka!"

Otabek rubbed his eyes again to make sure what he was seeing was actually real.

"Are you hungry?" Mila asked walking towards Otabek, her hips purposely swaying side to side.

"Mila and I made breakfast!" Yuri said, a "Kooking Kitty" apron wrapped around his front. He was holding a pan with pancakes in them.

Yuri and Mila both had a fake smiles plastered across their faces. Most likely because both of them barely knew how to cook anyway.

Yuri pulled out a seat for Otabek and Otabek walked over and sat.

Mila and Yuri nodded at each other and began bringing the food over to the table.

They had pancakes, bacon, eggs that were boiled, fried, sunny side up, and scrambled, potatoes, and hot chocolate.

They had an assortment of toppings to top off the pancakes and the hot chocolate.

Yuri pulled out the ice cream to let it unthaw for a bit.(I swear I've put vanilla ice cream in my hot chocolate AND MY GOD WAS IT DELICIOUS)

Mila and Yuri took off their aprons to reveal something very scandalous looking, Nyufufu.

They both momentarily left while Otabek began to eat.

He heard footsteps but only thought it was Mila and Yuri and thought nothing of it.

With Mila and Yuri...

"No No! That's not Eros! That innocent!"

"God damn it Woman I'm trying!"

They were attempting to do some type of sexy pose for Otabek when he came into his room to get ready for the day.

They had strawberries and chocolate, so they were good.

Mila had flattened her hair out for the occasion and had on some red heels.

Yuri, no matter how much Mila pestered him to, refused to embarrass himself further by wearing heels too.

"Ok! Stay in that pose!" Mila said before leaving the room and closing the door.

Yuri was calm for a good few seconds before he heard the door click.

"YOU DID NOT JUST."

"YES I DID."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE HAG!!!"

Otabek looked up from his food, only now realizing how much food it was going to be.

Mila slithered her arms around Otabek wrapping him in a backside hug around his shoulders I guess?

"Hey, Otabek. How about some fun, eh?"

Otabek looked at the Pink/Red haired woman the best he could and raised his left eyebrow in confusion.

"Where's Yuratchka?" Otabek asked before feeling Mila's hands chop him in the shoulders. "Ow! Mila, what the hell?!"

"Just as I thought. You are suffering from about to pass out from eating too much syndrome."

"Why would you make all this food then?!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!!"

Mila faced the Kazakhstan boy and KISSES HIM!!

When she pulls back she smiles at him.

"All gone!"

Otabek had a furious blush spread across his face.

"W-What was that? And why were you using tongue?!"

"I was to remove all traces of food from your mouth. Hence the use of tongue." Mila said with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"And why are you wearing lingerie? Shouldn't you be at practice? Why are we all still here? And where Yura?"

Mila shrugged.

I heard a door creak open and I looked past Mila to see Yuri also wearing sexy lingerie.

How do they both make it work so well? Mila because she was probably born for this type of thing and or she's done her homework, and Yuri because he a type of feminine type body.

"D-Don't stare Beka! It's embarrassing!" Yuri said covering his face and some of his body at the same time.

I Avert my eyes but Mila forces me to look at both of them.

She walks over to Yuri and pushes him towards me. I catch the blonde in my arms and I can feel the heat of embarrassment radiating off him.

"Well? Who do you like best?" Mila asked fiddling with Yuri's straps that wrapped around his waist because Yuri was too deep into embarrassment to notice.

But when he did notice, it was too late.

"M-Mila!"

Yuri covered up, or at least tried to, his throbbing erection, but nonetheless she persisted.

Otabek covered his mouth with his hand and blushed, not taking note of the growing erection he was getting from looking at the pair.

"Yeah, I'm Bi..." Otabek thought trying not to look obvious as he was sneaking glances at both of them.

Mila laughed in a "I'm trying to seduce you with my voice and my body" type way.

Yuri had a furious blush on his face before crossing his fingers over his chest and smirking.

"Two can play at this game Mila."

He made bedroom eyes (OH HO HO) and bit his lip.

"Are you going to just sit there? I can see that bulge from a mile away." Yurio said walking towards Otabek, his hips swaying from side to side, the black lace lingerie complimenting the more feminine side of his body.

Mila took Yurio by the face and smashed her face against his, the younger boys erection rubbing against her pussy.

"Oh did I mention? I'm Bi as well?" they both said in perfect sync.

The mischievous pair walked towards Otabek and stopping at his erection.

Mila began removing Otabek's boxers, he only slept in his boxer briefs, and Yuri fingered at his erection.

"Nghnn..." Otabek groaned out at Yuri's touch.

Mila groped Yuri's firm ass through the lingerie, only making the blonde haired boy harder.

Yuri began licking up and down the sides of Otabek's firm cock, trying to get him even more aroused than he already was.

"I-Isn't the god going to get cold?" Otabek said through his moans.

"The food was just a distraction!" Yuri said.

Mila's arms snaked around Otabek's waist as she began rubbing her breasts along his back and downwards.

She worked her way back up and bi his neck, sucking on the flesh, and maybe drawing a bit of blood.

"Ahn...Mila!"

Yuri's arms were cradled along Otabek's neck before he got up reluctantly.

"Mila, You bottom. I'm topping." Yuri commanded.

"Ohh! Someone's feisty!"

Mila crawled into Yuri's previously held spot, a condom in her teeth, god knows where she got that from, and put her arms around Otabek's neck. Yuri began to remove the panties that came with the lingerie.

As Otabek ground up against Mila's currently wet cunt, after putting the condom back on, Yuri inserted two fingers that were covered in water into Otabek's hole.

"A-Ah!"

Mila pinched a nipple in time with Yuri's thrusting, giving Otabek light waves of pleasure through it his body.

"E-Easy! We d-don't want to wake anyone up...a-AhH!!"

"Now who's gonna be quiet?" Yuri asked with a cheeky smirk.

"B-Both of you! Stop teasing me!"

"Your wish is our command."

Mila lined herself up at Otabek's length while Yurio lined himself up at Otabek's entrance.

They looked at each other for reassurance and nodded.

"Ok, let's rock." Yuri said.

"I'm ready for you~" Mila moaned out.

"I'm all reared up to go."Otabek said smiling.

Otabek thrusted inside Mila making her gasp out and moaning loudly.

"D-Damn...You're so tight Mila!" Otabek groaned out as he felt the marks being left on his back from Mila's nails.

He felt hands wrapped themselves around his hips before a pained and pleasuring sensation entered his ass.

"Nngh! Y-You're one to talk Beka!" Yuri groaned out as he slowly got more aggressive with his thrusts.

The three moved their hips in absolute synchronization as Mila would grind and Otabek and Yuri would thrust.

"A-Ahh! I-I! O-Otabek!" Mila moaned, tightening her grip on Otabek's back.

"Y-Yeah.." Otabek said before letting out more moans.

Yuri was slowly losing speed but he had prepared for this and thrusted deeper into Otabek.

"Ahh! NnHnn!!"

Otabek groaned because he realized his sweet spot was hit.

Yuri thrusted multiple times into that same spot, earning more moans from the sexy Kazakhstan boy.

"Ah! HaAhAaAA!!" Otabek cried it before cumming into the condom and filling it up to the brim.

Mila arched her back in pleasure and leaned back. Yuri was the last to cum and my did he cum a lot.

"I hope this becomes a regular thing between us." Mila says laughing.

"I HOPE IT DOESN'T!!!" Everyone from the skaters dorms yelled out.


	8. Yurio x Otabek (Birthday Surprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek gives Yuri what he wants. And for the first time in forever, we see Otabek bottoming. Who knew?

"Happy Birthday Yurio!" 

The skaters from the 2016 Grand Prix had created a birthday party for Yurio to celebrate him turning 16.

"Viktor! What did I tell you about putting things lie that on the cake?!" Yuri scolded from the kitchen.

"There's nothing we can do about it."

Yuri facepalmed and looked at Yurio who was chatting it up with Otabek Atlin.

"I swear you're getting punished for this when this is over," Yuri muttered before taking the cake out of Viktor's arms and heading back into the dining room.

"Ok, so what's the verdict on the cake?" Chris asked.

"Viktor had put some very profane things on the cake, so I don't know what to do in this situation..." Yuri said shifting from side to side with the cake in his hands. "Just take the cake.

Yuri grabbed Viktor by the tie and those two weren't seen again.

"I swear those two," Yurio grumbled sinking low into his seat.

"They're quite the humorous couple," Phichit said giggling like a chipmunk on some of that GOOD SHIT."They are goals!"

Yurio rolled his eyes and looked away. Right into the eyes of Otabek Atlin.

It's been a while since the two had started dating and they've only got as far as light kisses and hand holding. The relationship was going very slowly.

Now Otabek could respect his wishes and be willing to let him take as much time as he needs until they got to the next level (See you at the next level) but Yurio on the other hand as he was a growing boy (lolol) was getting a bit impatient with himself and Otabek.

Otabek pulled Otabek close to him like he was the blanket he couldn't sleep without. A CAT blanket in this situation. And they just stayed like that, not caring out Phichit's inhuman photo taking and Instagram posting.

"What should we do for my birthday, Ota?" Yurio asked whispering in the Kazakh skaters ear.

"What do you want to do?" Otabek asks his voice piquing with curiosity.

A smirk tugged at Yurio's lips before he pulled away.

"Let's go somewhere.Away from people."

Phichit was whispering some incoherent nonsense to the guests and they all nodded. They silently got up with Phichit, he had a gigantic smirk on his face and left the room to go into the living room. 

He had a cheeky smirk on his face as he was the last one to exit the room.

"Go get him." he mouthed before leaving as if nothing had happened.

Yurio dragged Otabek to the bedroom that they had shared, which was actually near the living room.

"Looks like someone wants to be in charge today," Otabek said.

"Well, it's my day isn't it?"

He was making evil plans in his head. And by he, I mean Yurio. He had found out via JJ that Otabek has a little bit of a neck problem.

He likes the back of his neck squeezed even though he doesn't want to admit it. JJ had found that out accidentally and had ben using that against the Kazakh skater ever since.

Otabek sat on the bed as Yurio slowly stripped, leaving himself in his boxers. Leaving no time for a break.

He straddled Otabek's hips and leaned in to kiss him. 

Otabek gripped Yurio's firm ass to keep him stable giving him a temporary upper edge over the boy.

"O-Otabek! Don't do that!"

Otabek chuckled as they leaned in for another kiss.

Yurio slowly wrapped his arm around Otabek and worked his arm slowly up. Otabek only noticed the slow movement until it was too late.

"W-WaAhhAh!"

Otabek moaned out as Yurio kept squeezing the back part of his neck. His faced scrunched up in pleasure like pain.

"A-Ahh! Y-Yuri! They're going to hear!"

Yurio stopped only for a moment to ay "Who gives a damn?" and resumed his little activity.

Yurio's free hand pushed Otabek down onto the bed in his moment of weakness and he slid his hand into Otabek's jeans. 

"Y-Yura!"

He could hear Phichit's maniacal laughter from the other room.

Yuri was enjoying having his fun with Otabek. Eve when Yuri left Otabek's touch, he still longed for it. Because he is his intoxication. He was intoxicated by him and longed for his touch.

Little did he know that Otabek felt the same way about him.

Otabek's hips rolled into Yuri's as if he was just BEGGING for him to take him.

"Someone's a bit anxious are we?" Yuri asked before licking up Otabek's neck, making him moan.

He was being seduced By Yuri Plisetsky. And he honestly didn't give a fuck.

Yuri smiled and slowly slid of Otabek's shirt and prodded at his nipples.

"Y-Yuri! Don't tease me!"

Otabek threw his head back as Yuri slid off Otabek's pants. Keeping his other hand purely focused on those nips.

He traced his finger down to Otabek's fine ass V line. His boxers were wrapped around his ankles and Otabek's erection was standing tall in front of him.

Yuri unraveled his legs from Otabek and got some lube off the nightstand.He had purposely set it there for reasons.

"Now this might hurt a bit Beka. I hope you're ready."

Yuri under all that concern had a demonic smirk and wild spirit building up inside him. And Otabek could probably tell IF his mind wasn't clouded by thoughts of the man pounding him into oblivion.

"I didn't think you could be so horny Otabek. Who knew?"

Otabek's breaths were ragged as he rolled over onto his front, his ass facing the small Russian prodigy.

He inserted one finger and moved in a circular motion. Another finger was inserted and made his motion into a scissor motion.

"N-Nngh! A-AHhAa!" Otabek moaned gripping the sheets and pressing his hips into Yuri's fingers. "Y-Yuri.."

"Hush. I want to savor this moment."

He landed butterfly kisses up and down Otabek's back as he hit Otabek's prostrate.

"A-Ahh! Yes! Right there!"

Yuri pulls out his fingers before setting himself up at Otabek's entrance.

"Mmm~!"

Otabek's sexual sensitivity kicked in and every touch from Yuri earned a moan.

"Nngh! Please..put it in me!"

Yuri chuckled before taking hold of Otabek's hips and slowly thrusting in.

They both moaned in perfect sync.

Yuri kept thrusting his hands on Otabek's hips.

"Y-Yurio! I-I'm.."

After a few thrusts, they both released onto each other and the bed and collapsed enjoying each others embrace.

"Happy birthday Yurio." Otabek said after a few moments.

"N-Ngh.I hope your ass is destroyed." Yuri responded with a cocky smirk.

And the cycle went on again, forgetting aboutt the guests in the living room.


End file.
